1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gyroscope having means to dampen the oscillation of the rotor axis and particularly to a nutation damper for a two-axis gyroscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Undesirable nutation can be excited in a two-axis gyroscope. Generally this nutation results from an input at the nutation frequency, but it can also result from an input at a frequency equal to twice the speed of rotation of the rotor minus the nutation frequency.
The only currently known method of reducing the amplitude of nutation caused by various inputs is by changing the mechanical design and construction of the gyroscope. This method of nutation damping suffers from serious defects.